Rainbow Dash/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash playing soccer EG.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Music to My Ears Rainbow Dash surging with electricity EG2.png|Guitar Centered Rainbow Dash "most people don't know" EG2.png|Pinkie on the One Rainbow Dash 'where is Rarity' EG2.png|Player Piano Rainbow Dash "of course that's her real name!" EG2.png|A Case for the Bass Rainbow Dash in band attire EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Rainbow gets carried away with her playing EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png|My Past is Not Today Rainbow Dash dressed like a rock star EG2.png|Friendship Through the Ages Rainbow Dash on blue Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rainbow ponies up EG3.png|The Science of Magic Rainbow Dash being sneaky EG3.png|Pinkie Spy Rainbow in midair "awesome!" EG3.png|Film Friendship Games Bloopers Applejack "alright, everypony" EG3b.png Applejack realizes her line flub EG3b.png Applejack "force of habit" EG3b.png Applejack's friends laugh at her EG3b.png Human Rainbow flying on top of pony Rainbow EG3b.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Rainbow Dash calls out "tetherball!" EG4.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Tales of Canterlot High Rainbow Dash striking a cool pose EGS1.png|Dance Magic Rainbow hears her friends' panicked sounds EGS2.png|Movie Magic Rainbow Dash holding a chocolate-covered almond EGS3.png|Mirror Magic My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Rainbow Dash encouraging Applejack SS1.png|Make Up Shake Up Photo of Rainbow dragging Rarity away SS2.png|A Photo Booth Story Applejack vs. Rainbow Dash SS3.png|Raise This Roof Rainbow Dash in a swift sprint SS4.png|Steps of Pep Twilight's computer display success message SS5.png|Mad Twience Rainbow Dash with shoes burned through SS6.png|Monday Blues Rainbow Dash feeding leaves to Tank SS7.png|Pet Project Rainbow Dash looking embarrassed at Celestia SS8.png|Subs Rock Poster for Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore SS11.png|The Canterlot Movie Club Parrot flying alongside Rainbow Dash SS12.png|Leaping Off the Page Rainbow Dash "you're part of a team" SS13.png|Get the Show on the Road Rainbow Dash grinning with embarrassment SS14.png|Epic Fails Rainbow Dash smiling at Sunset Shimmer SS16.png|Good Vibes My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together :Seasons: 1 • 2 Rainbow Dash meets Sunset Shimmer at the mall EGDS2.png|A Fine Line Applejack vs. Rainbow Dash EGDS4.png|Queen of Clubs Rainbow Dash creeped out by Zephyr Breeze EGDS5.png|Overpowered Rainbow Dash thinking of the answer EGDS6.png|The Finals Countdown Rainbow Dash zooms down the back alleys EGDS11.png|Super Squad Goals Pinkie Pie "did it ever really exist?" EGDS12.png|Road Trippin Rainbow Dash looking down at the crabs EGDS14.png|Aww... Baby Turtles Rainbow Dash holding an old cellphone EGDS15.png|Lost and Found Rainbow Dash "you made it!" EGDS16.png|Too Hot to Handle Rainbow lovingly stroking Zephyr's surfboard EGDS19.png|Blue Crushed Rainbow Dash looking annoyed at Twilight EGDS22.png|The Last Day of School Rainbow Dash "here's the game plan" EGDS24.png|Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic Rainbow Dash laughing out loud EGDS25.png|Five to Nine Singer Fluttershy pointing at her friends EGDS26.png|So Much More to Me Rainbow Dash winking at Tank EGDS32.png|Sic Skateboard Rainbow Dash pointing at the sky EGDS33.png|Street Chic Rainbow Dash polishing Tank's shell EGDS35.png|Best in Show: The Pre-Show Rainbow Dash holding Tank EGDS36.png|Best in Show: The Victory Lap Rainbow Dash in home ec class EGDS37.png|Schedule Swap Rainbow Dash "that sounds really cool" EGDS40.png|FOMO Rainbow Dash snaps her fingers EGDS41.png|I'm on a Yacht Rainbow Dash running at high-speed EGDS42.png|Run to Break Free Rainbow Dash using "Rock Band" filter EGDS44.png|Festival Filters Rainbow appears in group video call EGDS46.png|Festival Looks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending :Seasons: 1 • 2 Rainbow "everyone looks awesome today!" EGDS12b.png|Best Trends Forever Rainbow giving Fluttershy a thumbs-up CYOE2a.png|Fluttershy's Butterflies Mane Seven saying goodbye for the day CYOE3.png|Text Support Rainbow Dash playing badminton CYOE4b.png|Stressed in Show Rainbow Dash "already did" CYOE8a.png|Constructive Criticism Fairy Bootmother introducing herself CYOE9.png|Opening Night Rainbow Dash stealthily glancing around CYOE10c.png|Happily Ever After Party Rainbow Dash in inverse badger pose CYOE11b.png|Wake-Up! Rainbow Dash presents the ointment CYOE15a.png|Accountibilibuddies My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Rainbow "I'm not holding back this time!" EGFF.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Rainbow Dash "please, somebody" EGROF.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Rainbow Dash suggests "...lasers!" EGSB.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Rainbow Dash excitedly holding a paddle EGSBP.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass IDW comics MLP annual 2013 EG cover.jpg MLP annual 2013 cover B.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Larry's Comics cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined covers.jpg Comic annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2013 blank cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special alt cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special Hastings cover.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 4.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 5.jpg Merchandise Equestria Girls second movie poster.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls doll.jpg Rainbow Dash doll in packaging.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls hairstyling doll.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls hairstyling doll in box.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls standard doll.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls pep rally doll.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll packaging.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll with accessories.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll and pony set.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Neon doll.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Dash Rockin' Hairstyle Doll.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Friendship Games Sporty Style Rainbow Dash doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Rainbow Dash doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Motocross Bike packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rainbow Dash doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rainbow Dash doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rainbow Dash doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle 2-pack.jpg Friendship Games Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle 2-pack packaging.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Rainbow Dash doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Rainbow Dash packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Mane Six lineup.png Equestria Girls Minis Rainbow Dash Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rainbow Dash Everyday packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rainbow Dash School Dance figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rainbow Dash School Dance packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Mall Collection Rainbow Dash doll.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Mall Collection Rainbow Dash packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rainbow Dash School Pep Rally Set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rainbow Dash School Pep Rally Set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rainbow Dash Rockin' Music Class Set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rainbow Dash Rockin' Music Class Set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rainbow Dash Sporty Beach Set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rainbow Dash Sporty Beach Set packaging.jpg Elements of Friendship Rainbow Dash Loyalty set.jpg Mane Seven Equestria Girls Classic Doll Assortment lineup.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks poster.jpg Rainbow Rocks Poster 2.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD cover art.png Friendship Games Shout! Factory poster.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover sideview.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Region 2 DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Book cover.png Equestria Girls The Legend of Everfree book cover.jpg Equestria Girls Forever digital single cover.jpg Miscellaneous Rainbow Dash EG Rockified artwork.png Rainbow Dash Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Rainbow Dash Rainbow Rocks character bio art 2.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png Friendship Games Facebook promotional image.png Wondercolts Team.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.jpg Humane 5 and Spike Magic EG3 Shout Kids.jpg Rainbow Dash Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Rainbow Dash Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Rainbow Dash School Spirit artwork.png Equestria Girls Minis Rainbow Dash promo image.png Equestria Girls Digital Series Rainbow Dash official artwork.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 1.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 2.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 3.png Rainbow Dash playing soccer EG.png|Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash on blue Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Rainbow in midair "awesome!" EG3.png|Friendship Games Rainbow Dash crashes into a wall EG4.png|Legend of Everfree Rainbow Dash striking a cool pose EGS1.png|Dance Magic Rainbow hears her friends' panicked sounds EGS2.png|Movie Magic Rainbow Dash holding a chocolate-covered almond EGS3.png|Mirror Magic Parrot flying alongside Rainbow Dash SS12.png|Summertime Shorts Rainbow Dash playing badminton CYOE4b.png|Digital Series Rainbow "I'm not holding back this time!" EGFF.png|Forgotten Friendship Rainbow Dash "please, somebody" EGROF.png|Rollercoaster of Friendship Rainbow Dash suggests "...lasers!" EGSB.png|Spring Breakdown Rainbow Dash excitedly holding a paddle EGSBP.png|Sunset's Backstage Pass Category:Character gallery pages